


Making Up For Lost Time: Zoro x Reader (Modern AU! Lemon)

by AlberonaRJ



Category: One Piece
Genre: Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Lemon, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlberonaRJ/pseuds/AlberonaRJ
Summary: Short AU lemon with Zoro*I don't own one piece*





	1. Friday

It had been pouring rain all day.

Normally, you wouldn't mind the rain. But with your car in the shop, and being too stubborn to call an Uber to drive you the 4 blocks from college to your apartment, you decided to walk in the rain. You thought it wouldn't be too bad with the umbrella you had, but damnit! The thing was practically useless when gusts of harsh wind swept the raindrops up from their path to your face. By the time you made it back to your apartment you were cold, soaked to the bone, and thankful for the fact you weren't working that night.

_Ugh!_

_*bing!*_

Your phone went off, signaling you got a text. It was from your boyfriend, Zoro.

_"Hey, I'm working late tonight. Covering Johnny's evening classes at the dojo. Probably back by 9:30"_

_"Ok. Don't get lost."_

_"Shut up (--_--)."_

You and Zoro had been friends throughout high school and have been dating for the last three years. Going to the same college, but not wanting to live in the dorms after your first year, you and Zoro decided to share an apartment. It may be located in a not-so-good neighborhood, but it's a decent home, and you managed to pay the bills working as a part-time bartender and self-defense instructor and Zoro as a full time martial arts and kendo instructor.

You checked the time. 6:00.

With a sigh, you dragged yourself to the room you shared with Zoro. You set your things down and went to the bathroom to undress and shower, setting the water to scalding. You closed your eyes, tilting your head back, enjoying the hot water running over your naked body, warming you up.

Aside from the rain, your day wasn't too bad, but your week had been busy. You had two exams, a project due, and you had to cover 2 shifts for your coworker at the bar. Thankfully, it was the weekend so you would have a break from classes at least.

When you were done showering, you slipped on a pair of black shorts, knee high knit socks, and one of Zoro's shirts, loving the way his smell enveloped you, before making your way to the kitchen. You tied your hair back into a loose ponytail as you opened the fridge to find something quick to make. A pot half full of left over chili from earlier that week caught your attention almost immediately. You'll have that for dinner. With the rain still coming down and nothing for you to do, it was time to get comfy. You proceeded to snuggle up in some blankets on the couch with your dinner and catch up on Blue Exorcist. You were about halfway through season two when Zoro walked in.

"Hey, something smells good." He greeted.

"Left-over chili. I think there's still some left if you're hungry." You said.

"Yeah let me shower first."

With his interruption, you remembered you hadn't taken your bowl to the kitchen. You got up and proceeded to wash your bowl and silverware. Since you were in the kitchen, you decided to put away clean dishes from earlier and set the coffee for tomorrow.

You were setting the brew time, when a pair of large hands came to rest on your hips.

"You shouldn't wear other people's clothes without their permission. It's rude." A deep, sultry voice rumbled right next to you ear before nipping at its outer shell.

"You could always wear something of mine. I bet you'd look great in my purple racerback." You teased.

He nipped at the sweet spot on your neck before pulling your rear into his pelvis, grinding against it. Heat rushed between your legs at his actions.

"Zoro," - You gasped out, feeling his lips tug up into a smirk against your neck - "didn't you want chili?"

"Mmm, not when my dessert looks as tempting as you do right now." His grip on your hips tightened as he ground against your hips again, so you could feel the slight bulge hidden behind the baggy sweats he slipped on.

You chuckled before squirming around in his grasp to face him. His one good eye held a lustful gaze, as he stared down at you before capturing your lips in a needy kiss. Due to your busy week, you had been too exhausted to focus on your love-life. It was like that at times and it couldn't be helped. Both you and Zoro understood life could get busy for either one of you at any time. But you always found ways to make up for ignoring the other's needs.

You responded to the kiss immediately, hands finding their way up to his muscular shoulder that you began to rub, eliciting a soft groan of approval from the male. He backed you against the counter, keeping his right hand on your hip, rubbing circles, while the left ventured his shirt you wore. He squeezed your right breast, circling its nipple with his calloused thumb, causing you to moan into the kiss. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, biting your lower lip before slipping his tongue into your wet cavern.

Your hands left his shoulders and trailed down his back, massaging the muscles occasionally, until you reached his hips. Your hands slide down to grab his well-toned ass, pulling him flush against your pelvis. The action caused the greenette to growl and he broke the kiss. Moving his hand out from under your shirt to your upper thighs, he picked you up causing you to move your hands back up and wrap your legs around his waist as he carried you off to the bedroom you shared.

Lowering you onto the bed, you snaked your arms around his neck. Weaving your fingers into his hair, you pulled him down for another kiss. It was a quick kiss. He pulled back and gazed down at your figure, loving the way your face was already flushed.

"(Y/n), you're wearing too many clothes." He rumbled out, playing with the hem of the shirt you wore.

"Help me into less then."

He didn't need to be told twice. He practically ripped his shirt off you, tossing it elsewhere, as he immediately started attacking your chest with kisses and bites. You softly moaned out his name and arched your back, pushing your chest closer to his hungry mouth. His teeth gently tugged at your right nipple before sucking it into his warm mouth, while his right hand slid down your stomach to the hem of your shorts. His hand rested there for a moment before he pulled away, tearing off your shorts along with your panties. He returned to your breasts, giving your left one the same attention he gave your right, and plunged two fingers into your already wet entrance. Your breath hitched and moans became louder.

His fingers went in and curled upwards in a "come hither" motion on their way out. His callouses added even more friction to his motion. Pleasured gasps escaped past your lips as you writhed around underneath the male. He slipped a third finger inside you and changed up his ministrations, beginning to circle your clit with his thumb, causing you to cry out in pleasure. Your breathing became more ragged as you felt yourself getting closer towards orgasm, your walls throbbing around his skilled fingers.

As much as Zoro was enjoying your pleasured expressions, he pulled away before you could release, causing you to groan in frustration. You did your best to fix your face into a glare you threw his way.

"Zoro." You whined.

The cocky ass just sat back on heels and smirked down at you while he licked his fingers clean, his one good eye full of mischief.

"Not yet, babe." He rumbled before standing up and pulling down his sweats, revealing his hardened member.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled you up towards his lap so you straddled him. Your hands cupped his face, the thumb of your right hand brushed against the lower end of the scar he received from a sparring match, as you brought your lips down to his, kissing him again. You lowered yourself onto his member, moaning into the kiss as he filled you. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth, exploring every inch of it he could. You helped him along, your own slick appendage coaxing him into a dance that made you both moan.

You started moving your hips up and down, grinding against him. He groaned against the kiss, moving his hands from your hips to your ass, gripping its supple flesh. You broke away from the kiss, taking in a few heavy breaths of air, and began to quicken your pace, trying to find the right rhythm. Zoro let you do most of the work the moment, while he kneaded the flesh of your ass and went back to kissing, biting, and sucking your chest.

It didn't take long for the room to fill with the pleasured moans from you and your lover. You kept a good pace for a while his member hit a certain spot within you, causing you to cry out at the pleasured surge it sent through you. The pace you set began to falter as you hit the same spot again. Zoro felt the change and decided to take control. The grip on your ass tightened, as he lifted your hips up and slammed them back down. The action caused you to cry out loudly, your hands moving to grip his shoulders as he repeated his movements again and again. You could feel a knot forming inside you, indicating the build-up of an orgasm again, with every downward slam of your hips. 

When the knot snapped, you cried out your lover's name in pleasure. Zoro grunted as he felt your walls clamping around him, continuing to slide you up and down his shaft a few more times to ride out your pleasure before he had his own.

Exhausted, Zoro laid back on the bed, holding you flush against him. You fell to his side slightly, resting your forehead on his shoulder, while you both caught your breath for a moment. Your fingers lazily traced the scar running diagonally across his torso, feeling the difference between its roughness and the rest of his skin.

After a few moments, he kissed your forehead while one of his hands began lazily playing with your hair. You smiled with a hum and shifted so you could look at him.

"I love you. I don't think I tell you that enough." He rumbled out softly.

"I don't always need to hear it because your actions show me how much you love me every day." 

Pink tinted his face and he turned his head to the side, causing you to giggle. Zoro wasn't always the best when it came to pillow talk or expressing his feelings, but it was a trait you had grown used to. It was something that made him, who he was.

"I love you too, mossy."

With that, the two of you eventually drifted off to sleep.


	2. Saturday

Sun light was seeping in through the blinds, causing you to stir. You couldn't open your eyes just yet, so you just shifted around slightly, enjoying the warmth of your bed. Zoro's soft snores were heard close by, signaling you were the only one waking. Not surprising since you were typically a morning person.

Your eyes eventually fluttered open, adjusting to the sunlight. You felt a little gross after your fun from last night and probably should take a shower, but not yet. You had a few self-defense classes to teach this morning and taking a shower prior to then would be impractical. You collected yourself, changing into work-out clothes, before making yourself some coffee. Throwing your bag over your shoulder, you headed out the door to the dojo, while Zoro continued to sleep.

It was a little humid and wet from the rainfall the other day, but the city was nice in the warmer weather. It was quieter in the mornings too which made you feel a sort of peace. It wasn't trail-run-in-the-woods or meditation peace, but it was something pleasant you that made you calm.

The dojo came into view after about 5 blocks. You gently pushed the doors which opened with a chime to let whoever was in know of your presence. You immediately saw Yosaku sitting at the front desk, sipping a cup of coffee and doing some filing. There wasn't a day you walked in and saw him  _not_  working on the computer.

"Yo! (Y/n)!" He greeted.

"Good morning! I'm here for class as per usual." You said cheerfully.

He nodded and struck up conversation about the plan for class that morning.

_ ***Small Time-Skip*** _

You opened the door to your apartment, setting down your bag and finishing up some bubble tea you bought from the Global Mart a block away. Bubble tea was a very refreshing treat on a hot day. After class you ran some errands to the store and mechanics, picking up groceries and your car.

After all the zipping around you felt really gross, and in desperate need of a rinse. After putting everything away, you headed straight for the bathroom, wasting no time in washing off the grime from your day.

Zoro texted earlier saying he went down to Shakky's for lunch, so he was probably still there... Or lost again... Damn that man.

You were almost done washing when the door to the bathroom opened and the shower curtain ruffled. With a small gasp, you turned around to see Zoro stepping in.

"Hey."

"Hey, I was just finishing up."

Zoro stepped closer, reaching for the shampoo before you could, and squirted some out onto his hand.

"You don't mind if I join, do you?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Not at all mossy." You chuckled.

"Oi." A small frown took over his features briefly before disappearing. He normally hated it when people called him mossy, but would often times let you get away with it.

He pulled you into him and started to massage your scalp, working in the shampoo. You closed your eyes, enjoying the feel of his rough fingers through your smooth, wet hair. When he was done, he gently pushed you under the water to rinse off the shampoo. The fingers from both of his hands gently ran through your hair in circles.

His palms came to cup your face, before gliding down your neck to the top of your shoulders, putting pressure on your tired muscles. He squeezed your deltoids as his hands came around to your front where he made slow circles below your collar bone. You hummed in content as his hands worked their way down to your breasts, squeezing them and rolling his thumbs over your nipples.

Your hands went up to cup his face, gently pulling him down to your lips. The kiss started out soft and gentle, but soon became demanding with Zoro biting and tugging on your lower lip, asking for entrance. Zoro's attentions also became more demanding, one of his hands sliding down to grip the flesh of your ass while the other pinched and pulled at your nipple.

The moan that escaped passed your lips allowed Zoro to slip his tongue in, enticing yours into a heated dance. He pulled you closer, desiring more contact between the two of you. You ground your hips against his, causing the male to growl deep in his throat.

When the need for air became too great, you broke away from the kiss and went to nibbling along his neck, while the greenette drew circles around your lower back hips.

He wasn't quite hard yet, so with a smirk, you decided to kiss and nibble your way down from his neck to his chest, trailing your hands down the sides of his muscular torso, as you made your way to his hips.

You placed a light bite right at the end of his toned v-line before kneeling, causing the male to groan softly. You kissed the tip of his head before sliding him inside your warm cavern. The warm water cascading over the two of you made everything much slicker, as you began to suck his growing length.

"(Y/n)." The greenette moaned as he bent forward slightly over you.

You looked up at him, eyes half-lidded and tongue swirling around the head of his cock before sliding back down with a hum. The male let out a pleased, low growl, as you continued to suck on him, humming occasionally knowing it would drive him mad.

Your hands soon joined in, pumping what you couldn't fit in your mouth or gently stroking his balls. He bucked his hips some, groaning in satisfaction as you continued to please him with your mouth and hands.

When his breath was coming out in pants, he abruptly pulled away from you with a growl, grasping onto your arms to pull you up. He turned you around where you faced the wall and you spread your legs.

With a firm smack on your ass, he pulled your hips back towards him and entered you with one fluid thrust. You moaned out as he filled you completely.

He began to thrust in and out of you, kneading one of your breasts with one of his hands and gripping your hip with the other. The wet slapping of bodies and moans of pleasure were heard throughout the shower.

Zoro was getting close to his limit, but he wasn't going to cum before you. He moved the hand gripping your hip towards your front, where the rough pads of his fingers began circling your clit. 

"Ahhhh – Zoro~!" You cried out.

His ministrations became faster, as he could sense both of you were now close to finish.

Your walls contracted around him as you cried out his name in ecstasy. With a few more thrusts he came as well.

The two of you stood there, panting as the hot water from the shower head continued to rain down and steam billowed around you. After a few moments, you straightened, feeling him slip out of you.

Zoro closed his eyes grunting at the loss of contact.

With wobbly feeling legs, you turned to face him, leaning against the shower wall with a chuckle.

"Our water bill is going to be high this month." You giggled out.

"Definitely worth it."


End file.
